Teenage Mutant Ninja Gilligan
by dragonbreath88
Summary: During a visit, the gang, along with Splinter and the girls, are sucked into the 1960s, where they are stranded on a deserted island with the seven castaways of the S.S. Minnow. LeoxVenus
1. Part I

**A/N: So I was waiting for writer's block for Star Wars: the criminal minds story, so I wrote this little bugger after lying awake one night. I had to write this down so it would go away and leave me alone! Sorry, I've been getting little to no sleep because of a sunburn I got. Any way this is just a little introduction for those who are unfamiliar with teenage mutant ninja turtles. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Gilligan's Island (shame) or TMNT (double shame)**

Part I

"

Once upon a time there was a happy family. But this family wasn't a family of humans, it was a family of mutants, who practiced Ninjutsu, and protected the city of New York from the evils of the Kraang, which were evil alien brain things from Dimension X, and the Foot Clan, the sworn enemy of the Hamato Clan.

The family consisted of former Ninjutsu master and rat father to four teenage mutant ninja turtles, named after the four famous Italian Renaissance artists. Leonardo, the eldest and leader, skilled in his twin katanna, had grass green skin and river blue eyes. He wore a mask, the same color as his eyes, as blue as a river. Raphael, the second eldest and the muscle, wielding two Sais, had medium green skin and bright green eyes. He wore a cherry red mask, making his bright green eyes almost glow. The 'middle child' and brains of the group, is Donatello, whose weapon was a simple bo staff, had moss green skin and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Donnie wore a dark purple mask, the color making his eyes look even chocolatier. The youngest and most childlike of the four, Michelangelo, master of the nun chucks, had the lime green skin, and baby blue eyes, surrounded by multiple freckles, making him seem younger than he really was. Their father, a giant rat named Hamato Yoshi, watched them and guided them in their training, and up until they turned sixteen and allowed them to go up to the surface, kept them hidden and taught them the good and bad of humanity.

The aging master, whose name was Splinter, also had four daughters, but unlike his sons, a Chinese practitioner in elemental magic raised them. Though the four female teenage mutant ninja turtles can fight with weapons, they preferred to fight with their respectable elements.

Venus de Milo, or Mei Pei Chi, newly crowned Queen of the Universe, known as the Mistress of the Water, Lady of the Moon, and Warrior of the Night, was a spitting image of Leonardo, except for river blue eyes and mask, she had glacier blue eyes and a light blue mask, which was long enough where she could braid the extra down her back. Her second in command, and General of the Royal Guard, Larota, held the titles of Mistress of the Flame, Lady of the Sun, and Warrior of the Day, was also a spitting of one of the four other turtles, except her mask was a darker red than her male counterpart. Queen Venus's third youngest sister, Tanlena, Donatello's female counterpart, who was Mistress of the Earth, Lady of the Forests, and Warrior of Dusk, was head of the Royal Library. Amoly, Mistress of the Air, Lady of the Stars, and Warrior of Dawn, held the position of heir to the throne, and Yuna, previous Queen, acted as Royal adviser and teacher to Venus, helping her control her powers better.

They all lived happily, each in their own little world, the boys living in their comfortable subterranean home, and the girls living in a cushy palace in the center of the Universe, overlooking all the dimensions and time periods.

Little did any of them know that one accident involving one of Donatello's inventions would plunge four of the eight mutant turtles into an adventure involving seven stranded castaways.


	2. Part II

**A/N: Bonjour mes aime! It is yours truly, with another chapter :) so this is a little mingling story between the two families. Enjoy. Again I do not own Gilligan's Island or TMNT.**

Part II

 _In the sewers of New York City, present day…._

It was a quiet morning in the Hamato house. Leonardo, (Leo), was in the dojo, working on his _totoku_ before breakfast, while his younger brothers, Michelangelo (Mikey) was cooking breakfast for the unusual family, while Raphael (Raph) was watching some TV, with Donatello (Don or Donnie) in his lab working on something big. When the family was finished, their two human friends, April O'Neil and Casey Jones, came in arguing about something

"Yo April, Casey what's up?" Raph said jumping up from his place on the couch to greet them.

"Hey Raph, wanna go kick some Purple Dragon butt?" Casey asked, getting a smile from Raph.

"Sure," the red banned answered, jogging to his room. "Let me go get my stuff and I'll be right out."

"Surely you're not thinking about leaving when we just got here?" asked a female voice that wasn't April. The four of them turned to see Larota, Amoly, and Tanlena, in their mutant turtle form, were standing at the door like they were Charlie's Angels. Larota stalked out of her pose and quickly tackled the hotheaded turtle, making him turn as red as his mask.

Mikey gasped in surprise. "AMOLY!" He shouted in happiness, as he jumped over the couch and almost tackled the young girl. They hugged and kissed, since they hadn't seen each other in forever, the hotheaded turtles doing the same thing, while Tanlena poked her head into different rooms, finding each one to her disappointment empty.

"You looking for Donnie?" Curiously noticed April prompting Tanlena to nod, slightly sad. April smiled, her blue eyes shining with joy. "He's in his lab."

Tanlena wasted no time getting there, jumping over the console games, and almost bumping into Master Splinter, who came out to see what the all the noise was about.

"Excuse me Master Splinter," she said as she dashed passed him, and then realized her mistake. She turned to face the aging rat master, bowing deep apology and respect. "Hello Sensei. Good to see you again. I trust you have been well?" Then she took off toward Donnie's lab, but instead of barging in she stopped short and knocked.

"Come in," a muffled voice answered. The royal librarian carefully opened the door, wincing at the loud creak, which she tried to avoid, and peered into the dimly lit room. There stood a tall, handsome mutant ninja turtle with chocolate brown eyes, a missing tooth and a beautiful purple mask. He stood over a table, with a strange looking machine in the corner, mumbling to himself about the gyroscopic of the said machine was off.

Tanlena quietly crept up behind the third younger male, making him jump, and almost knock down some of his glass vials.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked, hugging the brainiac. Tanlena smiled, and Don was amazed at how her brown eyes sparkled like a freshly polished jewel.

"Oh we're just here for a short visit," she said, planting a kiss on Donnie's lips. The young genius blushed at the sudden lip-to-lip contact.

"So where's Venus?" asked Mikey, who, along with the others, had walked in. Quickly the two separated knowing that Master Splinter would probably punish them for inappropriate hand placing.

"Oh," Amoly said all of the sudden as if she just realized something. "She's going to surprise Leo. Venus even made him a statue made out of eternal ice."

"What's eternal ice?' asked Raph scratching his head confused.

"It's ice collected during the winter in the center of the universe," Larota explained, casually sitting down Don's rolling chairs, her green eyes practically glowing. "Legend says that it could never melt, not even when you put it on the streets of the hottest city on the hottest day of the year." That got a lot of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from the misfit family, as they sat in awkward silence, waiting for Leo to discover their surprise guest.

"So what you working on Don?" asked Tanlena, examining the new machine that her sweetheart made. It was simply astonishing, shaped like an arch, or a doorway but on the other side of the machine there was a wall.

"You like it? It's my trans-dimensional portal!" He said with jazz hands. "It can transport you anywhere, and if you ever get stuck in a dimension you don't like, you can always open another portal back home with my remote control." He held out a remote control, the size of a regular remote, except this one had an antennae and more buttons than a regular remote.

"Can we see if it works?" Amoly and Mikey asked at the same time, excitement easily seen in their eyes. Donnie shrugged and pressed a button, starting the portal, and they started to flip through time and dimension, enjoying the sights.

In the training room…

Leo was swinging his katana at the dummy with Shredder's picture taped to it. His temper was not like it usually was. On a regular basis, the eldest could deal with his youngest brother's shenanigans, or his second eldest brother's temper but since he hadn't been getting any sleep his temper had been on a short fuse. He hoped that these exercise before breakfast and bed would help him, but that it didn't. At all.

Breathing real heavy, Leo took a break, leaning up against the tree that was in the dojo. He was so exhausted, that he didn't hear someone sneak up behind him, and the draw of a weapon. The leader was about to resume training, when he was attacked by a figure in dirty brown cloak, with a metal ball attached to a metal staff. Leo blocked every blow the unknown assailant, until he was knocked off his feet. The person loomed over Leo, the cloaked figure laughing…not maniacally but happily. Something about this person seemed familiar, the weapon, the glacier blue eyes peeking out from under the darkness of the hood…

"Venus? Is that you?" The cloaked person removed her cloak, a light blue braided mask falling from the hood. Her lime green skin looked beautiful, and with her blinding white smile she truly looked like the most beautiful girl in the universe.

"Hey Leo," she said, holding a three fingered hand out to help him up. "How are you doing?"

Chuckling, Leo graciously accepted the hand, smiling at her. "I'm doing fine, Venus. How have you been? I haven't seen or heard from you since-"

"The Midnight Ball," she finished, looking regretful. "I know, and I feel awful about that. Unfortunately, there was an unknown threat on my life and Yuna thought that it would be safer to cut all contact with the outside world, than to have contact and put you all in danger."

Leo wondered if being here was the wisest choice she made, but his face must've been hilarious because Venus started to snicker. "Oh boy, Leo you look like you got kicked by a horse in the wrong place." Leo tried to fix his face, by scowling but that made Venus start laughing even harder. "Stop please, I'm gonna pee. Don't worry Leo; it was all just a big misunderstanding. But just to be safe, she requested that I wear this cloak. Oh and I have a present for you."

She reached into her cloak and brought out a small ice statue of a male and female mutant turtles. The male was wearing what looked like a nice tuxedo and a mask, the female wearing a long dress and she wore a mask as well with a big feather sticking out a medium size jewel. They were looking at each other with love in their sculpted eyes and they were holding each other so close, smiling at each other.

"I made this for you," she said holding it out for Leo, who took it gratefully. The eldest turtle was amazed at how well it was sculpted, and the attention to detail was amazing. "It's us at the Midnight Ball. The ice can never melt, because it was harvested during winter in the center of the universe."

"It's beautiful Venus," he whispered. "Thank you. I'll treasure it forever." He leaned in and puckered up, and Venus's heart went a thousand miles a minute. She had wanted this since she became queen. As they were about to make contact when a hurried knock at the door disturbed them, making them pull back.

Amoly poked her head through the now opened door, breathing heavy, excitement playing in her baby blue eyes.

"Hey guys you need to come check this out!" she said, happily.

Back in the lab…

The entire family gathered in Don's lab, all waiting to see what was about to happen. Donnie continued to explain that the portal had the ability to transport a certain number of people to different dimensions and time periods without the help of any magic, which made Venus scowl.

Mikey and Amoly looked each other confused as Donnie continued to explain the power source it uses and how hard it was for them to get, and how much energy the thing takes up in one round trip.

"So, do you have enough for a round trip then?" asked Venus curiously. She really wanted to know what if felt like to walk through a rip in the Time-Space Continuum without having to use any of her own energy and feeling so weak she couldn't talk.

Donnie rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Well not really no. There's enough energy to get across the Time-Space Continuum easily, it's getting back that worries me."

"What'd you mean?" April asked, hugging herself as if she caught a chill. This reminded the red head a lot like that time the guys travelled to Dimension X to free the people of New York.

"Well, thanks to _Mikey"_ he said harshly, looking at the youngest turtle with harshness in his eyes, "I can't seem to reroute the fuel line back into the energy compartment."

He put the remote down on the table, where he thought Mikey couldn't mess with it. Tanlena got up from her chair and knelt down next to the portal, where Don was. They continued to work on the portal, while the small family and their friends were talking quietly.

No one noticed a small rat sneak in, eager to find something to eat. The small rodent took the chance of distraction and climbed up quietly the table. He sniffed and found a square box, and carefully put his foot down, feeling what he thought was solid material sink in, startling the creature of night, force the poor thing back into hiding.

The portal suddenly started to whirl with power, turning everyone's attention to the machine. Everyone felt the power of the trans-dimensional portal, sucking everything into it, from papers to spare parts. Suddenly the force of the sucking intensified, which made the family hold on to the table, or anything that, was solid for support. Venus was swept off her feet, and felt herself being picked up but thankfully grabbed the edge of the table.

"LEO!" The queen shouted over the noise. Her fingers were slipping, and Leo could see she was worried. So carefully, Leo made his way towards his crush, which was very difficult, but he made it right when she let go. He helped her fix her grip, and the leader glanced back behind him to make sure none of his friends or family fell in while he was helping Venus.

Out of nowhere, like literally out of anywhere, something hit Master Splinter, causing him to lose his grip on the doorframe, throwing him into the portal.

"NO!" the family shouted as they watched their father disappear into an unknown time and or dimension.

"Venus we have to go after him!" Raph shouted over the noise. He asked her and not Leo because she was the highest-ranking person there. She knitted her eyebrow ridge, although she didn't need to think about it. The queen nodded, determination shining in her light blue eyes.

She turned to Leo, tears brimming on the edge. Leo shook his head, knowing what she was going to do. "I love you Leo." And with that she let go, following Master Splinter.

"NO! VENUS!" Shouted Leo, distressed.

Unknown Island in the Pacific, 1965….

Gilligan was happily minding his business, finally finishing his chores for the day. It was the longest day he had ever had, the chores had accumulated over the past few days due to the extremely dangerous heat wave that passed by them.

So instead of continuing their daily routine, they had to sit in their huts, sweating like pigs, praying that the heat would pass soon. And it did, disappearing all of the sudden, baffling the Professor and scientist around the world.

Everyone had finished his or her chores in one day, except Gilligan who unfortunately hadn't been feeling too well to do anything. So everyday he wasn't outside working, his chore list got longer and longer. After Gilligan got better, the first mate got up everyday at the crack of dawn in hopes to finish his chores, but he never completed them until today.

He sat down on the warm sand next to the lagoon, enjoying the beautiful sunset that he wouldn't be able to enjoy if he was anywhere else in the world. Sighing in content with his life, the young first mate got up, and dusted himself off with his hands. Picking up his supplies, which included a wicker basket of fish for supper, bananas and his fishing pole. He walked away casually, not noticing the lagoon bubbling and smoking, changing from a clear blue to an eerie green.

"Gee this fish is sure great Mary Ann," Gilligan said as he continued to eat the delicious fish. The farm girl from Kansas smiled at the young sailor's compliment as she served the last few fish.

"Well thank you Gilligan," she said taking her place next to Ginger, a Hollywood movie star. "I used my great-grandmother's recipe. It's never failed me before and I don't expect it to. "

"My great-grandmother left me something as well," Ginger said, brushing her bright red hair out of her face. The entire table looked up at her; Professor Roy Hinkley, The Howells , and the Skipper.

"And what's that Ginger?" Gilligan asked, falling into the movie star's trap.

"The best pair of twins ever," She said winking. Gilligan just stared at her confused, but the rest of the table exploded in laughter.

After a hearty dinner the gang bid each other goodnight before retiring to their respected huts. The captain and crew of the _S.S. Minnow_ climbed into their hammocks settling down for the evening, listening to the lullaby of the cicadas.

"Hey Skipper?" Gilligan whispered. He wanted to ask the older man a question, but he wasn't sure if he was awake or not. "Skipper? Are you awake?" Since he couldn't wake him up without him getting searing mad, Gilligan decided to go for a quick walk around the island to clear his mind which was going about a hundred miles per hour. Sighing, he carefully walked out of his hut, grabbing his white sailor's hat off the bamboo stand.

The moon was brighter and bigger than any night he'd ever seen. It was a quiet night; the only noise that penetrated night was Gilligan's feet on the soft sand. He let his feet guide him, and eventually he came to the lagoon, but something felt…. wrong. Instead of its reflective surface, it was fogged up with seaweed floating on the top like a milkshake with whipped cream on top.

He scowled in disgust as he worked his way down to the edge of the surf, picking up a stick to poke at the seaweed that floated. Suddenly, when he lifted up a bigger piece of seaweed, something rancid met his nose, making him gag in disgust. The young first mate swallowed the vomit that threatened to rise. There floating on a wad of seaweed, like a funeral boat, laid several fish, their eyes all glassy and still.

The first mate, not knowing what to do, quickly ran back to the huts, yelling all the way, "PROFESSOR!"

(Donnie pov)

"Donnie what the heck!?" Leo shouted pacing back and forth, nibbling at his finger stubs. He'd just watched his girlfriend and father/master get thrown into a portal, to who-knows-where. "Venus and Master Splinter just got sucked into your trans-dimensional time continuum portal-thingie. Where'd they even go anyway?"

"I don't know!" Donnie yelled, back. He went back to working on the portal with Tanlena. They had been working on it since Venus and Splinter disappeared about 48 hours ago. They hadn't even taken a break to sleep, with April bringing them fast food for them, but they rarely touched their food. They were so desperate to get them back they were thinking about going to Rennet but that was extremely difficult.

"The only reasonable explanation I can give you is the time stream knob has been destroyed." Tanlena said a lot more calmly than Don.

"Is there anyway to get them back?"

"Well, since the machine didn't save their coordinates there's no way of knowing where they are. And if we did know that there's no guarantee we'd be able to get back. The remote is fried! Our only hope is waiting to see if Venus can get them back."

"Is Venus strong enough to rip open the time-space continuum without the stones?" Mikey asked, worried. Tanlena glanced at Amoly and Larota, their faces lined with anxiety and worry.

"I don't know."

(Venus pov)

The young queen of the universe opened her eyes to thick lush jungles. She was laying on hard stone, at the entrance of a cave sat master Splinter. Venus groaned, rubbing her head, trying to alleviate that major headache that was starting to appear. Master Splinter's ears went back and he turned, and knelt down to help her up.

"Are you hurt Venus?' He asked, handing her a small flask of water. She graciously took a sip, wincing at the pain that originated from her throat.

"I don't think so," she said, looking at the cave. "Where are we?"

'"I am unsure. While you were out, I scouted around and there seemed to be a small settlement just past the lagoon. Until we find out when and where we are, we need to keep are distance and be vigilant."

Venus nodded. "Agreed. What will we do for food?" For the first time since she'd met him, Master Splinter looked unsure, he carefully hid it.

"I believe I should try to scout out the rest of the area while you rest," She said. Master Splinter's should dropped in exhaustion and he yawned and stretched. "I'll be back before sun down with food if I can." And with that Venus vanished into the treetops.

(Mary Anne pov)

It was around noon, and the young farm girl and Ginger were taking food down to the men. They had been there since midnight, the Professor trying to figure out the mess at the lagoon. According the scholar the previous heat wave seemed to have ignited some sort of sulfuric rock underneath the lagoon, causing it to bubble and perpetually destroy all life in it.

Gilligan looked confused like always when the Professor explained something using really big words. The Skipper saw this and quickly explained using simpler terms, which Gilligan nodded thanks to the old sea salt.

The Howells had their noses covered in handkerchiefs, though Mary Anne wondered why rich people did it if it didn't do anything.

"Come Lovey dear," Mr. Howell said holding his arm out, which his wife took. "Let us go play some golf. I got a new puck to use." Mrs. Howell let Mr. Howell take her away leaving the rest of the crew and passengers of the S.S. Minnow to continue with the investigation.

Mary Anne was so intent in watching the Professor, Gilligan and the Skipper that she didn't notice the bush behind her shake even thought the wind was still. Someone sneezed behind her, so thinking it was Ginger, she automatically said, "Bless you."

The person she thought was Ginger sniffled. "Thank you." Mary Anne froze; that wasn't Ginger. The bush behind her rustled more, making the young farm girl nervous, so she tensed and slowly backed away from the bush.

"Professor! Come quick!" The Professor, Skipper and Gilligan dropped what they were doing and quickly ran over the young woman, who was staring at the bush with absolute fear.

"Mary Anne, what's wrong?" Gilligan asked grabbing her arms to steady her. She pointed shakily to the bush, which had stopped shaking and was as still as could be. The Professor followed her gaze and checked behind the cluster of leaves, finding nothing, except a whole bunch of weirdly shaped footprints. The scholar looked at his fellow castaways with worry for their safety shining in his eyes.

"I think there might be some one on this island," was all he said, before heading back to camp with the others right on his heels.

 **Sorry for the lame dialogue at the end of the chapter. I was secretly writing this in French II while playing a game that required my full attention. I hat Kahoot! Anyway have a very good Thanksgiving break and see you soon.**


	3. Part III

Part III

New York City, Present…. (Don pov)

Two days had passed since Master Splinter and Venus had been sucked into Donatello's portal, and they hadn't had any sleep. They were all tired, and stressed to the point that one tiny thing can ignite an argument of biblical proportions, such as Mikey leaving the toilet seat up, or Raph not putting the remote back where it belongs; all of these things set off arguments that escalated quickly.

Leo was the only one that kept his cool though it was getting hard for the levelheaded leader to keep his anger under control.

After three days of anxiously waiting for anything that could bring back their lost family members, when Donnie finally found a solution. He called everyone into his lab after a very small lunch, and waited until they had all filed in and quieted down.

"Okay, so I figured out how to get Master Splinter and Venus back," he said, putting his glasses on. He gestured to Evidence #1, which looked like small earpieces, like the ones they use during infiltration missions when Donnie had to stay behind and deactivate the cameras.

"These are super charged earpieces," he explained. "I suggest we send two people over there to find them and when you're ready to leave just press this button here. It sends a signal back to this computer, which tells me your ready to come home. It will be my job to see that the portal's working and to get you all home safe."

"What if something happens here and you aren't able to get a message over to the group?" asked Leo. Donnie sighed tiredly; his older brother had always had to point out the negative.

"The earpieces have an alarm in them," he pointed out, turning it over. "If _anything_ goes wrong on this side of the portal, then the computer will send out an alert to your earpieces which will vibrate."

"Dude," Mikey said, like Donnie said something extremely deep and philosophical. Mikey was pushed out of the way by Raph, who had his ever-grumpy expression on his face.

"Okay so now that he have that out of the way," he said crossing his arms over his chest. "Who gets to go?"

Leo immediately stepped forward, his chest out and looking like he was expecting a punch. "Since I'm the oldest, I volunteer to go. Any objections?" No one said anything, since they obviously didn't care who got their friends back. "Alright, anyone else?"

The third eldest heard someone sigh and turned to see his hothead of a brother. "I guess I'll go. I have nothing else better to do anyway." Leo nodded and both of them left to get some sleep before the real work began.

Unknown Island, 1965….. (Venus pov)

Nighttime had settled over the small island, and Venus and Master Splinter were extremely exhausted. They lay in a medium sized cave with a fire in the middle of it, their stomachs growling and causing them pain.

They hadn't spoken since Venus's encounter with the people on this island, and had to move in cast they came looking for them. According to Venus, they were the strangest combination of people; a young woman with chocolate brown hair and tanned skin, a scholarly looking man with blonde curly hair, an elderly gentleman with a pot belly, and a young, skinny man with a long red shirt with dark brown hair and light blue eyes.

Of course, they couldn't just walk up to them and ask them what year they were in. So they had to sneak around in the shadows like their enemies, trying to figure out how they got there and where exactly where there was.

After a long hard day of trying unsuccessfully to get something to eat, the sun had set and the two mutually decided to relocate and find a new place to settle down for the night.

She didn't know about Master Splinter, but Venus couldn't sleep a wink. After waiting to make sure that her friend's father was fully asleep. She carefully made her way out of the cave and glanced up at the stars, which were so similar and yet so different. The queen of the Universe could pick out the constellations, which shone like polished diamonds. There immortalized in the stars, were Leo, the Lion, Pegasus, Orion, Virgo, Ursa Major and Aquarius. Venus just sat there, glancing at the starry lion, remembering her love with a yearning heart.

 _They'd come for us,_ she thought hopeful yet still depressed. Glancing back to her adoptive father, who was still, she decided that it was time for her to do her nightly perimeter check. She hopped up into the darkness of the palm trees, the full moon her only light and guide.

(Skipper pov)

The old skipper sat down at the table to have a glass of coconut water before bed. He was not feeling up to eating another meal of fruits, even though he needed to keep up his strength. After the lagoon had been destroyed, the Professor had hypothesized that the lagoon's ecosystem would be restored in approximately three to four days depending on the weather, so for now they had to eat bananas, papayas, coconuts, and whatever other fruits they could find.

Oh how he missed the big fat juicy steak they served at the gentleman's club back in Hawaii and the long hard alcoholic drinks. He remembered after the war when he was stationed off the coast of Japan **(A/N: I don't know, I'm making this up as I go. No hard feelings)** he and his shipmates would go to the local bars and have some sake, which was the strongest alcohol he'd ever had. He had promised never touched another alcoholic drink after the sake had nearly incinerated his throat.

Now sitting here at their little communal table, thinking about how his buddies would bet him into drinking ten shots, the aged seamen was grateful for having made that promise. Yawning he stretched, and got up to head to bed where his shipmate and little buddy already was. But before he could enter his hut, he heard the trap they set when the first arrived at the island go off, and someone screaming bloody murder if they ever heard one.

He ran into the Professor who looked a little bit dazed and confused, probably because he'd been aroused from his sleep. Mary Anne and Ginger both walked out of their huts, so it couldn't possibly be them, unless they were pulling a prank. The Howells looked outraged by the interruption to their sleep, and Gilligan, stumbled out of the hut, his white sailors hat tilted and crooked.

"Captain, what is meaning of this disturbance?" Mr. Howell asked indignantly, his face twisted in a scowl.

"Sorry Mr. Howell," the Skipper said trying to calm the millionaire down. "It's the trap we set up when we first got to the island, professor. I think something's trapped in it." Professor looked out past the tree line, in the general direction of the trap, where the alarm cans were still going off. He nodded all of the sudden, picking up a torch.

"Okay, Mr. Howell, Skipper you're with me," he said, going to the supply shed to grab a makeshift weapon. Gilligan swallowed nervously, not wanting to stay behind when a potentially dangerous animal or person could be lurking about.

"What about me?" he asked nervously.

"Gilligan you stay here and guard the women," Professor ordered, handing him a hatchet. "Here, use this in case we don't come back."

The Skipper didn't want to leave his little buddy here when there was something out there, so he decided to make it quick. He hugged his little buddy, which made him shake even more, and when they walked towards the trap, the old sea salt thought he heard him call after him, "please come back."

 _I promise Gilligan,_ he thought sadly. _No, I swear I'll come back._

(Splinter pov)

Hamato Yoshi was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of his former life, when a bloody scream awoke him with a start. For one heartbeat, he thought he was back in Japan and that scream belonged to Tang Shen, his wife who was murdered by his enemy. But then his rat eyes adjusted to the dark and he remembered that he was sucked into a portal along with Venus, who was nowhere to be found. Glancing down the aging master saw footprints and he decided it was his best choice to follow them in order to find Venus.

So he trekked through the jungle, following the footprints all the way until they came to a dead end, much to Master Splinter's dismay. He sat in a meditative position, and calmed his breathing, in hopes to use his highly sensitive hearing to locate his eldest adoptive daughter.

He didn't have to listen long. Soon after he started, Master Splinter heard grunting and the sounds of cans not far from where he was. He sniffed the air, hoping to catch Venus's scent but instead catching the sense of three unfamiliar smells of the sea, old books and expensive cologne.

Finally he caught Venus's scent, three miles to the left and quickly used his long agile legs to his advantage. Adrenaline pumping he heard Venus screaming for him, crying and the sounds of cans clang together in a symphony of horror for the old mutant.

Soon he came to a clearing; he glanced up, and saw Venus hanging there in the moonlight, still struggling to get free. She still shouted, probably afraid of what will happen to her if she was caught.

He unsheathed a small throwing star and used it to cut down her, catching her bridal style, still balling. The aging mutant's ears pricked, hearing voices and footsteps coming closer. Glancing behind him, the former jujitsu master saw the light of some sort heading this way steadily. Splinter shushed her quickly, and ran off to the shadow of the tree line where he was sure they'd be safe.

Venus had calmed down considerably, but was quietly sobbing and clutching her ankle. The light broke threw the tree line, revealing the carrier of the torch to be three of the six people Venus described from earlier that day. Thanks to his sharp hearing, he could hear the otherwise quiet conversation.

"What happened here?" a big-bellied man asked, looking around the mess Splinter made. The jujitsu master mentally slapped himself for forgetting to sweep away his footprints. They couldn't stay there to listen to the rest of the conversation; they needed to leave.

Venus had passed out, still clutching her ankle as though it hurt. Shaking himself out of his stupor, Master Splinter took to the trees, as quietly as possible.

(Professor pov)

They were looking up at the trap, which had been cut so neatly; an animal couldn't have done it. Professor Roy Hinkley knelt down, studying the strange footprints that seemed too big to be human or any animal he'd even seen.

"What happened here?" The skipper asked, looking around for any clue he could find. Mr. Howell just looked shock, and surprised at the same time. None of them spoke as the Professor knelt down to pick up the rope, which wasn't even frayed.

"By Jove," the richest man in the world muttered under his breath. "In all my years I haven't seen anything like this. Captain? Professor?" The Professor handed the torch to the Skipper who took it quickly. The scholar knelt down, barely touching the footprints with his calloused hands.

Something shifted in the bushes, and the Professor stood up quickly and quietly went over there, the pistol he acquired from the former Japanese sailor and pointed it towards the tree line.

"I know your there," he said with confidence. The high school teacher had never been one to promote violence, but in this situation, one had to be prepared to use whatever was necessary. "Come on out with your hands up." No answer.

Cocking the gun, the Professor slowly walked over to the bush and the other two did the same. As the schoolteacher pulled back the leaves, screams echoed throughout the island, which came from the direction of camp.

Forgetting their prey the three gentlemen rushed back to camp, where the ladies and Gilligan were.

New York, Present day….. (Raph pov)

About three hours later, the hotheaded turtle and his oldest brother were ready to go get Venus and Master Splinter. The brainiac of the family had given them their earpieces and were just about ready to jump through the portal except there was one problem. It wouldn't start.

"Something's wrong with the fuel line," he muttered under his breath. Raph just sighed, crossing his arms and leaned up against the wall. They hadn't even gone through the portal yet and already things were already going bad. Raph hoped it wasn't a sign of things yet to come.

Finally Donnie sighed in frustration, getting up from his position near the portal. He looked over at his brothers, with tired eyes, which held a look of self-hatred and disappointment in him, tears brimming on the edge.

"I'm sorry guys," He said sniffling. "This just isn't going to work, I don't know what's going on thought." Leo just looked down in shame, Mikey and Amoly just started to sniffle, Larota and Raph both wanted to punched something and Don and Tanlena just wanted to hid in their shells in disappointment. Raph growled which brought the attention to him, as he went over to the machine and kicked it so hard that he felt his toe erupt in pain.

"I. Hate. This. Stupid. Machine," he said in between kicks. The hothead must've hit the right spot because soon after he stopped kicking it, the portal whirled to life, and the family immediately felt the tug of the machine as it pulled and pulled whatever wasn't strapped down.

"Alright," Donnie shouted over the wind as he carefully made his way towards his computer. "Do you guys have your earpieces?" Both Leo and Raph nodded, quickly making sure that their weapons and earpieces were either on their waist or attached to their ears.

"Good luck dudes!" Mikey shouted over the wind as they looked back before jumping into the portal.

Unknown Island, 1965… (Ginger pov)

"Here you go Mary Anne," the movie star said setting down a cup of coconut milk. "This'll help calm you down." The young farmer nodded taking the cup in her hand shakingly. Since the Professor, Mr. Howell and the Skipper had gone to check on the disturbance, the ladies and Gilligan had been all on edge. They just don't get visitors who are all friendly.

So they sat at the communal table in silence, and if not in silence then muted, uneasy conversation. There wasn't really anything to talk about other than the weather, or how their chores were doing. And while the girls were silently conversing, Gilligan was making his rounds, nervously biting his fingernails and holding the hatchet uncertainty.

Ginger noticed that and called to the young first mate, offering him a seat next to her.

"I don't think I should Ginger," he said sitting down. "I mean, there could be a rapist or a lion or something."

"Well if the trap went off then that whoever or whatever was on this island, must've been caught," Ginger rationalized, putting an arm around her friend. "Don't worry everything'll be find."

"Yeah I guess your right," the young first mate agreed, pouring him a glass of coconut milk for himself. "Hey do ya'll want to here a story?"

The girls listened intently as the first mate told a story of how one his classmates, Skinny Mulligan, got stuck to a tree one winter afternoon when someone dared him to lick it. Ginger laughed as Gilligan recalled how his tongue got so cold that it turned purple, and got frostbite.

"You know Gilligan, if it weren't for you and your strange stories I don't think we would've survived our years in isolation," Mrs. Howell said as she delicately wiped a tear of joy from her eyes. Gilligan just looked and blushed, while Ginger patted her friend on his skinny shoulder.

"You know she's right Gilligan," the movie star said. "I mean if it weren't for you then I wouldn't have any inspiration for movies when I get back." She would've continued if not the thunder and sky lighting up with strange green lightning. Each of the castaways looked up at the sky, where eerie green clouds swirled together to make some sort of funnel in the sky.

They watched frightened as the funnel got brighter and brighter with eerie green light, and then suddenly it opened up, dropping two figures, before vanishing as if it were never there. Left to wonder what that light was, Ginger stood breathing heavy from the sudden adrenaline rush before turning around to see that Mrs. Howell was passed out in Gilligan's arms, with Mary Anne fanning her with a palm fond.

"Ouch, Raph, you're on my shell!" She heard someone say. It sounded strangely masculine, roughly about fifteen or sixteen, with a sound of leadership in it.

"Well it's not my fault you pushed me, Leo," said another, gruffer voice. It sounded roughly the same age as the other ones. Glancing back to see Mrs. Howell still passed out, Ginger decided to take a look and see if they needed help.

Stepping past the tree line and comfort of the torchlight, she followed the sounds of the voices which were having a strange conversation.

"Okay so now that we're here," said the one she distinguished as Leo. "What's our next step?"

"Duh," said the one named Raph, real sarcastic like. "We find your girlfriend and Master Splinter, and get the heck out of here. No telling where we are or what dangers this place has."

Ginger heard one or the other muttering about something that she couldn't quite make out, then she heard bushes rustling and fallen branches breaking in two as the two strangers walked, heading in her direction. Through the dark, with the help of the moon, the red-haired movie star could see an outline, no scratch that, two outlines of something with light green skin, and what was that…. a shell?

She wasted no effort in screaming at the top of her lungs, heading back towards camp. After tripping about twice, scratching her knee, and tearing her dress for the hundredth time, Ginger finally managed to make it back to the safety of the torchlight where Gilligan stood holding the hatchet, with Mrs. Howell (conscious), and Mary Anne behind him.

The breaking of twigs continued, getting louder and louder until finally….

(Leo pov)

Both he and Raph both jumped at the sound of a scream, making them both almost feel like they were about to pee their shells. Leo quickly ran in front of Raph and ran ahead to see what the heck that was.

Coming to the edge of a clearing, he peeked out, using the shadows as both his friend and shield to peek around the tree line and saw a strange sight. A young man wearing a bright red shirt and a white sailor's hat with a rusty hatchet in his hand, with three women, one with tanned skin and brown hair, the other with bright red hair and blue eyes, and last was an elderly woman with wide blue eyes and greying hair.

Hearing Raph about to charge into the clearing, he quickly stopped him, no telling how accurate that young boy could throw it. Leo shushed him before the second eldest could argue with him, and made his way to the nearest torch. Throwing a ninja star with perfect accuracy, he put out the torches and there for left four of the seven castaways in complete darkness, which made them, shriek so loud it was probably heard across the island. Raph then used the shadows to search the tiny community to make sure Venus and Splinter weren't here.

Once he made sure Raph was beside him and they were extra sure they were safe, Leo turned to leave, but had a bad feeling all of the sudden. He froze in terror when he saw the hatchet suddenly appeared to the right just barely missing. Leo stood there in complete shock, his eyes wide, barely able to process what might've happened if it was just a half an inch to the right.

Raph got out of his shock first, grabbing Leo by the wrist and practically dragging him through the bushes, until Leo remembered how to use his feet and ran alongside his brother.

Finally they stopped at a sparking lagoon, the surface like glass with the moon shining down on it, nothing breaking the surface. The two boys were breathing really heavy, and after what happened they both stood petrified, unable to speak, especially Leo.

"Just about half an inch more…." He muttered under his breath, still reeling from the extreme accuracy of that throw. Raph looked at his older brother and saw how pale he was, and saw how large his blue eyes were. His breathing was starting to get more and more uneven as he went into shock. Suddenly he wretched, the contents of his stomach spilling out onto the sand, tears flowing freely.

Raph hugged his brother once he was done dumping his stomach contents, rubbing small circles around his shell to calm him down. Looking up at the stars, Raph prayed to whoever was up there that they would get out of this world soon.

(Mr. Howell pov)

The millionaire quickly rushed back to the camp, unable to keep up with the more agile men in his company. Finally, out of breath they reached the camp, which was dark, except for the one torch the Professor carried. Thurston Howell III saw both his wife and the others in the middle of the camp, with the hatchet buried blade deep into a palm tree.

"Good heavens," Mr. Howell exclaimed as the Professor raced to relight the torch. "Lovey, dear are you alright?" Mrs. Howell put a gloved hand on her head her cheeks flushed dark red.

"Oh Thurston, thank heavens you're here," she said collapsing in her husband's arms. "You wouldn't believe the horrors we went through will you were gone. Did you see that storm?"

"What storm?" The Skipper asked which caused Mrs. Howells to look at him with a worried look. Mr. Howell shushed him before any more questions were asked, and so his wife continued.

"Well there was this _gigantic_ cloud and it had this ominous greenish tint it to," she said using hand gestures to emphasize her point. "Any way it swirled around until it dropped something." She suddenly stopped and thought about something.

"What happened next?"

"Oh I don't seem to recall," Mrs. Howell said her face scowling in thought.

"Well that's because you fainted, Mrs. Howell," Gilligan kindly pointed out. "Then Ginger vanished, and suddenly she screamed, running out of the jungle like something was chasing her."

Ginger stood up and crossed her arms indignantly. "There was something chasing me. Two somethings actually. They followed me, and then they just vanished."

There was a silent pause, as the millionaire just looked at the professor who was still trying to figure this out. The scholar was looking at the small group with questioning eyes, begging them to continue.

"And then the torches went out," Mary Anne said. "It was like a small gust of wind blew them out. Anyway, while we all stood there shaking like a leaf, two figures, illuminated by moonlight appeared and one of them started to search for something. I guess they didn't find what they were looking for, because they turned to leave and when they did, Gilligan attempted to stop them."

"Oh Thurston you should've seen him," Mrs. Howell said, pinching the young man's cheeks. "And he would've gotten them too, if it hadn't been so dark. If Gilligan had been a half an inch to the right, then he would've had at least one of them."

Mr. Howell saw Gilligan look down, pale and eyes brimming with tears, not of sadness but almost guilt of what he almost did. While the rest of the castaways were arguing, the aging millionaire got up and went to sit by the young first mate.

"Are you alright my boy?" the millionaire whispered to the first mate. Gilligan's eyes seemed glazed over and it seems to take him a while to process Mr. Howell's question.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbled.

"You most certainly are _not_ fine," Howell declared, lightly banging on the bamboo table. That made Gilligan jump, and even though it was light, it caught the attention of the other castaways. "Gilligan you can tell us. We're your family."

Mr. Howell watched as fear shone in Gilligan's eyes, and how shaky he seemed. The Professor noticed this too, and came up behind him right before his eyes rolled up in his head and he promptly passed out in the Professor's arm. The women gasped and quickly rushed over there to help the aging professor.

"Is he alright Professor? Is he sick?" Skipper asked worriedly. Gilligan was basically like a son to the old Captain and even though he was harsh on the lad, he loved the first mate.

"No, no, he's fine," the Professor, said checking his pulse. "It's probably just the shock that he almost killed someone was too much for him."

Mr. Howell had to agree with the professor about that. The millionaire had never so much see him swat a fly before, so it was hard to think that he would even try to harm anything or anyone.

"Here Skipper help me get him into his cot," The professor said shaking the millionaire out of his thoughts. The third Thurston Howell watched the two buffer men carry the lightweight young lad into his hut.

 _Whatever in the world is out there,_ he thought with fear he refused to show, _I hope it isn't dangerous._

 **LALALALALALALALAL, I love TMNT and Gilligan's Island. Any way hope yall enjoyed Part III, and keep your eyes open for Part VI**


	4. Part IV

Part IV 

(Venus pov)

The next day….

The young queen awoke with a stinging pain on her ankle. When she opened her eyes, seeing that she was in a different cave, Venus glanced down at her ankle, surprised to see a bright red ring encircling her green ankle.

Venus got up, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head, she saw Master Splinter sitting in a meditative position with his back to her. As silently as she could she made her away carefully around the mediating sensei, hoping to sneak out and find some sort of clue as to where exactly they were. But she didn't did get far when the former ninjutsu master stopped her with his tail.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed as she fell down on her face.

"And where do you think you are going?" he asked his amber eyes still closed. Venus racked her brain to think of an excuse

"Uh, going to get breakfast?" She said not very believably. Master Splinter opened his eyes and the eldest female turtle saw that there were bags under his eyes, cleverly concealed by his dark brown fur. He got up from his meditative position; stretching and Venus winced when she heard joints popping from the sudden movement as if he was sitting there all night.

"What you did last night, sneaking out, was unwise, Venus," he said. Venus looked down in shame and embarrassment. However ashamed of herself Venus may be, she still didn't have any idea what happened. It was all one big blur, like when you come back from the bar and had no idea what you did while you were drunk the night before.

"You went somewhere for some unknown reason," he answered her unasked question. "When I found you, you were hanging by your ankle, literally, in a trap of some sort. Luckily I got you out before the people arrived, but we had to move in case they tried to follow us and I was up all night watching for them, making sure they didn't ambush us."

Venus felt absolutely horrible, not because of her injured ankle, which now made more sense, but because her adoptive father had little sleep all because she decided to go off on her own. She felt so stupid, like Mikey stupid. Getting up, she sat down beside her friend's father and the two sat there in complete silence, listening to the exotic sounds of the island. Finally, Venus, unable to bear the uncomfortable silence any longer, looked at her new teacher with apologetic eyes.

"How about we go get some breakfast, then look some way of finding get out of here?" she suggested. Master Splinter peered down his nose at her, making her feel something move in her stomach. He sighed, and stood, grabbing his green cane and walked out with Venus close on his heels.

It took them awhile to get breakfast, seeing how they had to look up trees, climb the trees, and make sure that the fruit wasn't bad, which half the fruit they had found was. They pushed their luck at not getting caught, and they crossed into the territory of the seven strangers. Splinter was on watch while Venus scaled the trees and dropped several big coconuts down to the ground, careful to make sure she didn't hit her master.

While up there in the treetops feeling the warmth of the sun, Venus heard a voice heading her way. Not knowing whom the voice belonged to, the young queen crouched low to get out of sight and when the voices were near she launched herself in the directing of the sounds. Venus's body connected with another, and they fell from the top most branches, the only thing breaking their fall was the occasional palm branch.

They landed hard on impact, enough to knock the breath out of the young woman and the figure underneath her. Looking down, her glacier blue eyes widened when she saw whom she tackled like Drew Brees. Raph lay underneath her, gasping from taking most of the fall.

"Oh my goodness, Raph!" she shouted as she got off the hotheaded turtled and checked to see if there were any sustaining injuries that she had caused him. Other than the normal crack on his plastron, Venus couldn't see any thing out of the ordinary. A bush rattled next to her and out came Master Splinter who probably heard her scream, and his eyes immediately fell on his second eldest who was finally breathing a little normally.

"Raphael!" The father of four said kneeling down. "Are you alright? How did you get here? Are your brothers alright?"

"I'm fine Sensei," he said coughing while trying to sit up. "We got here through the Donnie's portal. As far as I know Mikey, Donnie, Larota, Amoly and Tanlena are fine."

"Wait, who are 'we'?" Venus asked confused.

Raph looked up at her with those glowing green eyes. "Leo's here with me. We separated to find you and we planned to rendezvous at the beach on the west side of the island."

"Well I am glad your safe my son," Master Splinter said puling him into a hug. "Come, we need to find Leonardo."

(Leo pov)  
The leader of the "New York Ninjas" (as they were dubbed by the media) was out of breath by the time he circled around and went to check out the small community he and his brother landed near the other night.

The two had basically slept in trees, so they were both stiff and sore, and wouldn't do very well in a fight if they came across some hostile natives, but that was beside the point.

After jumping from palm tree to palm tree, Leonardo landed right on what looked like a communal table made out of bamboo, before scurrying over to the safety of the shadows of the bamboo huts. He heard someone humming a tune quietly as well as water splashing. Taking a deep breath in, the eldest of the four lifted his head up, and peeked into the window.

There, standing with her back to him, stood a young woman maybe late teens or early twenties, with chocolate brown hair, which was tied into pigtails, and tanned skin. From what he could see, she wore a pink and white plaid dress, with no shoes and by the way her hands were moving, Leo could probably guess she was doing the dishes.

As Leo continued to watch, the bamboo door on the far right side opened to reveal a tall, slender pale woman with bright red hair and grey green eyes. She wore a dress that looked to be made from a knapsack that she got a hold of that had SS MINNOW stamped on the side in black lettering. The woman was holding something in her hand, and by the way she was waving it with a palm fond and the smell that drifted over to Leo's nostrils, Leo could tell that it was a coconut crème pie. The oldest ninja had to make a conscious effort to not drool and tried to keep his stomach from growling loudly.

"Gee Ginger that pie sure smells good," the brunette said to the red head. The red head-Ginger- just smiled, her stark white teeth glinting like pearls.

"Thanks Mary Anne," Ginger said to the brunette, or Mary Anne, as she placed the pie on the table. Leo's breathe was now close to hyperventilating now, and he felt lightheaded and dizzy due to the fact that he hadn't had a real meal since Venus and Master Splinter went through the portal. "But I doubt Gilligan will like it as much as he likes yours."

The brunette- Mary Anne- just giggled and the two girls left. Leo took this opportunity to secure him and Raph breakfast, and quietly snuck into the house through the window and grabbed the pie.

"Maybe one slice," he whispered to himself as he searched the house for a pie slicer. Not seeing one, he took out his sword and sliced the pie in fours, grabbing one piece with his hands and stuffing it in his mouth, savoring the creamy rich taste of coconut. He unsuccessfully wiped the whipped cream from his mouth with his arm, when the girls walked carrying basket of clothes. Their eyes widened and they dropped their probably now cleaned clothes into the sand, their mouths wide in fear.

The girls screamed, running out the door their hands waving in the air like they were trying to take off. Leo took that as his cue to leave, jumping out the window still clutching the pie. He continued to run even as the sound of gun rang out through the jungle. Frozen in place, the tree right next to him splintered as the bullet that was fired was drilled.

 _RUN RUN RUN RUN!_ His mind thought as he was frozen in place. Leo couldn't get his feet to move, but after a second he started to move, angry shouts echoing from behind him. He ran until he couldn't run any more and stopped at a beautiful lagoon, his breathing still as ragged as it could be. Then it suddenly hit him: he didn't have the pie! Oh well.

He started to sob, all the thoughts about the pie gone and the realization of almost being killed again was hitting him like an ocean wave. Sure, he almost died when the Kraang invaded New York, but he was unconscious during it all and was so in pain. But here he almost died via hatchet and gun shot, and he came extremely close both times.

Leo calmed down, his breathing returning to an even pace, and sat down, fully realizing that the rendezvous time with Raph was slowly approaching. The eldest male turtle closed his eyes in mediation his heart still banging against his rib cage. His ears picked up something in the lagoon; splashing that he dismissed as fish. Finally his heart slowed down enough for him to open his eyes only to find that he was face to face with a young man who was dripping wet. This man wore a bright red long sleeved t-shirt and blue jean bell-bottoms both of which were soaking wet. The man had baby blue eyes, with dark locks poking out from his white sailor hat, which was tilted precariously on his head.

The ninja turtle and the first mate just stare at each other, baby and river eyes widened in fear, with a small hint of curiosity, and both their mouths hung open. After what seemed like forever, the shock finally wore off and the young first mate started to scream his lungs off in fear, which made Leo scrambled back from the lagoon, clumsily reaching for a smoke bomb on his belt.

The eldest threw it on the ground, creating a sulfuric smelling cloud, which concealed his retreat towards the beach. As the sound of the boy's scream faded behind him, he felt his foot get snagged on something and he was suddenly flipped upside down, hanging by his foot.

"Well," he muttered to himself as his swords slid down on the ground where he couldn't reach them. "This is a predicament."

Just then a scholarly type man came, wearing a button down white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, khakis and dress shoes. He had sandy blonde hair, and his face was extremely tanned. In his hand, the stranger was holding a book, and he was so engrossed in what he was reading, barely noticed how he almost tripped and skewered himself. When he did notice it, the man looked up and Leo felt his heart plummet into his stomach. The stranger unslung what looked like a conch shell attached to a string and blew into it, a sound like a deep trumpet escaping it. More trumpet like sounds erupted from a certain point on the island, probably where he just was.

Leo started to try to untie his feet but was unable to do so, with the pointing a sharp stick at him ever so often. It wasn't until he pulled something out that looked like a dart gun that really made him freak out. As the man put the dart gun to his lips, the last thing that entered the eldest mind was why in the world did they have to get sucked into this world. Then his world went black. 

(Professor pov)

As the strange creature went limp from the knock out drug he administered via dart gun, the professor couldn't help but be fascinated by his discovery. An approximately six-foot tall turtle, with what looked like sheaths hanging from his back and a dark blue cloth over his eyes.

Now keep in mind that over the past few years on their little island home, the Professor had seen a lot of things: Japanese sailors who still believed the war was still going on, an actor pretending to be an ape man, a deranged hunter trying to kill a human (Roy Hinkley wished that he could forget about that, he was still having nightmares!), and a mad scientists who switched the castaways' brains. But never in all his life would the former science teacher ever think that he would encounter a humanoid turtle that probably believed that it was an actual human.

Of course the self appointed inventor had no idea how intelligent it actually was or if it was hostile or not, but unfortunately he won't know that until he got this thing back to camp. Pretty soon, the Skipper and Gilligan, who was dripping wet came, their conch shells in their hand.

"Are you alright Professor?" the skipper asked worried.

"Yeah we heard your conch she…" Gilligan trailed off when he saw the creature hanging upside down, still unconscious. The professor immediately went to work on trying to get the poor thing down from there before there were any damages to its mind.

"Say, that's the thing I saw at the lagoon," Gilligan said hiding behind the Skipper.

"What do you mean by that Gilligan?" the professor asked as he tied the things hands behind its back. He was shocked to see that it was clad in mainly cloth, which was wrapped around both its feet and fingers, and knee and arm guards. Also after searching the creature for any more weapons, the Skipper, carrying his arms, and Gilligan, who got his legs, brought the thing back to camp where they laid it down in the makeshift jail. The Howells who had seen all of this transpires walked up to the scholar as he locked the cell.

"I say professor what on earth is that?" asked Mr. Howell who had peered into the cage where the creature was sleeping peacefully on its side.

"I have no idea Mr. Howell," The professor admitted, which got shocked faces from the others. "We might need to wait until it wakes up before we get answers." 

(Splinter pov)

As Venus paced the beach, Hamato Yoshi felt his stomach do a slow roll. He didn't know if it was just the Leo wasn't here and they had no way of getting in contact with him or if there were people here with almost excellent aim that had weapons. Either that or it was just parental worrying.

"He's missed the meet up time," Raph said getting up from his position near the surf. "We need to go find him. Something's wrong." Splinter closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on where his son was but couldn't seem to find where he was. Sighing he opened his eyes and nodded in agreement. Something was wrong and they needed to find out what happened.

"I agree Raphael," Splinter said getting up from his meditative position. "Unfortunately your brother could be any where by now, or on the other side of the island." Then Venus snapped her fingers in thought which for some reason made both sensei and student jump. She had been quiet since they arrived at the beach, listening intently as Raph and Splinter talked quietly.

"What's your plan?" Raph asked, breaking Splinter's train of thought. Venus sat down and wiped her footprints away and started to draw a small clutter of little x's and three more by some waves.

"Okay this is us," she said pointed to the three x's, and then pointing to the larger clutter. "And this is the people we encountered. Now assuming that they are ship wrecked here, which is more likely, then they would be more trusting to another person who also was shipwrecked."

"But they might be a little suspicious Venus," Raph warned, causing Venus to roll her eyes. "I mean think about it: three people arrive after mysterious sightings of the turtle people?"

"Perhaps if you hadn't been so careless then they might've not see you," Splinter subtly chastised, causing Raph to be down casted. The rat master sighed and shook his head, before patting his son on the back. "My apologizes Raphael. I am lacking the substance necessary to keep my anger in check. Venus would you please continue."

"Sure thing," Venus said as she continued. "Any way, I wasn't even suggesting that we have all of us disguise ourselves. I was suggesting that I was going to be the one that goes over to them."

"Okay then I suppose that Splinter and I will be watching you closely?" Venus nodded, then standing up and dusting the sand off her knees. She trotted behind a large rock and a flash of light emanated from behind it told the two waiting by the surf that the transformation complete. Venus walked out, wearing a light blue tee shirt with a teal snowflake on it and tight but not too-tight jeans, and black leather boots. Her short teakwood hair, still stripped with light blue highlights, was pulled back into a short ponytail. Then she did something completely crazy in the old rat's eyes: she ran into the surf, even ducking beneath the waves getting her perfect clothes wet. Trudging back onto the beach she removed a boot, then she threw back to the ocean. Venus then proceeded to mess up her hair, and then she start to tear up her jeans and shirts until she pretty much looked like a shipwreck victim.

"Well how do I look?" Venus asked walking like she was wearing a contour dress down the runway.

"Looks like you've been to hell and back," Raph answered crossing his arms. The oldest female shrugged, and smiled, then she got a far away look in her eyes. Venus started to hyperventilate, a crazy yet wistful expression plastered on her face, but apparently the two mutants didn't get it as Venus turned her head, twitching towards the jungle. That meant she was ready for her them to leave. 

(Venus pov)

Venus watched her step brother and father leave, disappeared in the shadows of the jungle. Sighing, the queen got up and trekked through the jungle, in hopes of 'stumbling' onto the camp, or possibly into one of the members of the shipwreck. The sun was climbing in the sky, and Venus suddenly felt like she was in a stew, her sweat mixing with the saltwater of the ocean.

Finally she came to the lagoon, where two people were standing with their back turned to her, a big man in a blue shirt and a skinny guy in a bright red shirt. Venus took a breath, and then plunged into the fray. The young queen stumbled out into view, but her foot accidentally got caught on a rock, which was something that she didn't plan in the slightest. Venus fell face first into the sand, and when she got up and coughed up sand, the young and old man quickly picked her up.

"Are you alright miss?" the older man asked, setting her down on a rock. Venus nodded and rubbed the spot where the man had roughly picked her up, but she supposed that she needed to get back into shape.

"Boy you sure don't look good miss," the young boy stated, leaning closely in her face. Venus made a face and the boy backed up, his cheeks blushing.

"That's probably because _Gilligan_ she just survived a shipwreck," the elder man, ripping the younger one back. He turned back to Venus with worry and maybe even hope. "Are you injured, miss…"

"Venus," she answered, rubbing her arms as a chill overcame her all of the sudden. "And no, I'm alright, thank you." She coughed, her throat getting tickled by the left over sand that was still in her throat.

The big man handed her a water flask, Venus taking a grateful swig as the cold water ran down her throat. Handing back, the big man knelt down and picked her up, catching the young queen off guard for a second there. "Where are we going?"

"We're heading back to our camp, Miss Venus," Gilligan said as he ran ahead of them. "And we're going to help you get better then you can get us off this island."

"Why are you here anyway?" Venus asked, clutching the older man's neck, as he took bigger steps.

"We were shipwrecked about three years ago," the blue shirted man said; as he set the young woman down to take a break. "Unfortunately we haven't had any luck with getting contact anyone who will get us off the island."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," Venus said. The big man tried to pick her back up, the queen just refused knowing full well that she could walk on her own. "Please I can walk on my own."

"Are you sure?" the big man asked, not really believing her. Venus nodded and stood up, acting like she was a little wobbly on her legs. Finally after a few tries, Venus started to walk normally, ignoring the snickers she got from Gilligan. The trio walked a little ways up a hill, with the man and Gilligan in the lead. The queen of the universe glanced up, watching the shadows for Splinter and Raph, who had promised to follow her in case something happen. Spotting the shadow move two times, the young queen sighed inwardly in relief as that meant they were keeping a close eye on her.

"So where are you from?" the man who had introduced himself as the just the Skipper.

"Uh New York but my father is from Japan," She said trying not to give anything away immediately. That got a look from the Skipper, but Venus decided to brush that off due to the fact that she didn't say anything else about where she was from or if she had any other siblings.

"That's cool," Gilligan exclaimed as they continued to hike. "I've always wanted to visit New York. But I hear that there's a lot of gang activity so my mom kind of forbids me to go."

"I understand that, because New York at night is horrible." Venus explained, remembering the nights when nightly patrols would turn sour in a minute. "You have to carry a can of pepper spray with you at all time."

The three continued to walk until they came to the small community, where at the table sat five people, each with different complexions, skin tones and hair color, all of them conversing quietly. When the man with the sandy blonde hair stood up and greeted them, surprise flashing across his face when he spotted the queen. Venus bowed, like he was Master Splinter, to show that she meant no harm, and to show respect to the older gentleman. The man just looked at the other castaways, and Venus looked around at her new surroundings and took a mental note of everything in case something happened.

 _Okay surrounded by jungle on all sides, six huts, at least two of them must be for sleeping in,_ the queen noted, looking around, and acting like she was looking at the tree. _One table in the middle of it, another sort of outhouse looking thing near the edge, and torches on the perimeter probably to discourage any predators from wandering into the community._

Pulling her attention back to the man in front of her, she walked towards the table where the younger women who sat there got up and went to get Venus food as they said she looked like she was showing rib. The queen gratefully nodded as the brunette placed a big plate of cooked lobster, seasoned with a little bit of butter. How they got butter all the way out of here, Venus didn't know nor did she care; she was just absolutely starving and the way it practically called her name. The queen reminded herself that she needed to leave some food for her adoptive father and brother.

"So the Skipper informs me that you are a victim of a shipwreck?" the sandy haired man asked raising an eyebrow. Venus nodded as she stuffed her face, not really wanting to answer for fear of slipping up. "What ship were you apart of?"

Venus swallowed slowly, quickly thinking a story that would be simple and believable. "A small, unimportant fishing vessel. It was in my family for generations and my father, due to my love of fishing, gave it to me. I called it the _SS Splinter._ Unfortunately it is splinters now."

"How old are you Miss Venus?" The man asked raising his eyebrows in suspicion. It wasn't every day that a girl as this one right in front of him becomes a bone-a-fied captain of a small fishing vessel.

"Sixteen," Venus answered without hesitation and lie. She smiled and added, "Seventeen in three months."

"Oh happy birthday," Gilligan said, but wilted under the glare the Skipper. The man was silent for a few minutes as he seemed to try to sort out the lies in Venus's story but finding none, he smiled and welcomed her to their little community. They each took turns introducing themselves with glee, so much glee Venus wondered if they were apart of a Saturday morning television show. **(Not a successful break of the fourth wall but I wanted to fit one into at least one of my stories.** **)**

There was Mary Anne Summers, a kind young woman with chocolate brown hair and tanned skin and large brown eyes. She said that she was a farm girl from Kansas and worked at the general store there, saving up her savings just in case there was a drought that dragged on. The second young woman there was a very successful movie star named Ginger Grant, a sassy woman with milky white skin, fiery red hair and bright blue eyes. The movie star stated that she was the best actress on the island since they put on shows from time to time so she could keep up her acting skills. Then there was the elderly couple known as the Howells, who were quite wealthy. They were so wealthy; in fact that when their stocks supposedly crashed and they believed they were broke they threatened to throw themselves off their suitcases. And lastly, there was Professor Roy Hinkley, or just the professor. He was a buff schoolteacher with sandy blonde hair and tanned face.

After the introductions were over, Venus faked a yawn, and told the seven castaways that she was exhausted form the day's events. Mary Ann and Ginger led her to what Venus suspected was the girl's hut, and the two women told the younger girl to sleep and they would get her for supper. Venus nodded, feeling exhausted for real all of the sudden, picked the bed far from the door, promptly falling on the bed, asleep before her head hit the pillow. 

(Gilligan pov)

As the first mate watched the strange girl walk into the hut with Mary Ann and Ginger, he overheard something that sounded like a moan come from the makeshift jail. The young man walked over to the jail, leaving the older men to talk about the young girl that could possibly get them off this island.

Gilligan poked his head around the corner of the bamboo prison, seeing the turtle creature stretch before settling back down in a peaceful sleep. The young man was worried about this thing. It didn't seem dangerous when he saw it at the lagoon, just scared and confused, and it didn't try to hurt Gilligan in anyway. The young first mate winced at the sight of the bandaged ankle, which the creature got from hanging upside down by a rope. Sighing, Gilligan walked away, as he planned to bring this creature some food after dinner. 

(Leo pov)

Leo was awoken by the smell of cooking fish and lobster, which made his stomach growl like a hungry lion. Slowly opening his eyes, he quickly shut them due to the pounding headache he suddenly got when the last rays of the sun shone his eyes. The eldest son of Hamato Yoshi grabbed his head and curled into a tight fetal position; in hopes that the migraine would soon disappear, but it was then that he realized something. He didn't have his earpiece. The leader's eyes opened suddenly, making the headache all that much worse, and started to search for his earpiece, just now realizing that he was in a prison, made up of bamboo and palm fronds. One would think that something like a prison made out of bamboo wouldn't be very sturdy but someone must've taken extreme measures to make sure that no one could escape this.

Leo calmed himself, listening for some type of sound, some type that he wasn't alone, and left to die. He heard some hearty laughter, and voices of different genders. Unfortunately Leo couldn't stick his head through the bars so all he was left to do was sit on the bench and sulk, his legs pulled up close to his chest. Throughout the dinner, Leo fought tears that threatened to fall, and fought to not bang his head against the wall as the migraine continued to make his head pound like a drum. Soon the eldest heard footsteps across the sand and when Leo looked up he saw the young man from the lagoon with a plate of food in his hand.

For years, the family of mutants lived in fear of humans capturing them and experiment them, and so many times their worst fear almost came true. Now, at the mercy of these strangers, Leo could only imagine what they would do to him. Cowering in the corner, and eyes as wide as quarters, the young man gently slid the plate under the bars, slowly. On the plate, there was a medium sized lobster with a slice of coconut crème pie, and a slice of watermelon. Carefully the oldest turtle slowly reaches for the plate, but reels back as he saw the young man take a seat just outside the cage.

"It's okay," he said quietly as if he was talking to a shy puppy that wouldn't come out of its kennel. Leo looked down at the plate of food, then back up at the young man, before snatching the food and eating it, his headache slowly going away. The leader of the "New York Ninjas" took his time on the pie, savoring the creamy texture.

Pushing the plate back, Leo returned to the bench, sitting in the corner, sniffling as he remembered his sensei, brother and love were still here and hoped they hadn't abandoned him. Leo watched with weary eyes as the young man just sat there, looking at the creature before him with fascination.

"Gilligan!" a voice shouted making both Leo and the young first mate jump. Soon a large man in a blue shirt appeared, and Leo felt fear rise up in him, as he glared at the turtle mutant with hatred. "What are you doing here? The professor needs you to help him with some experiment."

"Sure thing Skipper," the young man said before getting up, brushing the sand off his pants legs. He smiled at Leo and waved goodbye like they were good friends at the mall. "See ya later." And with that Gilligan ran off somewhere, leaving the young ninja and the older seaman to stare at each other in a tense silence. Suddenly a bolt of pain shot through Leo's head, making it feel like a hot spike was being impaled behind his eye. The mutant cradled his head as the man walked away, confused at the creature's behavior and a little worried.

As the settlement quieted down and the moon rose over the tree line, Leo finally wept as the pain became unbearable and worry over took him. Where was Master Splinter? Where was Raph or Venus? Surely his hotheaded brother noticed that he didn't make the rendezvous? What if something happened to them? What if they were trapped in some sort of cave in, or hurt?

Unable to bear those thoughts, Leo curled up, and practically sobbed himself to sleep, a nightmare taking hold of them.

Nightmare…

 _Leo was on the roof of New York, the Kraang mother ship hovering over the city as the purplish portal continued to swirl, the wind making his bandana tails flap in the wind. Below him, millions of people fled for their lives as more and more dimensional aliens shot mutagen out of modified blasters, turning the humans into monsters. As more and more New Yorks succumbed to the mutagen, a shadow passed of over the eldest turtle. Turning around, Leo shook with fear as he saw that it was the Shredder, the mutant family's mortal enemy who would stop at nothing to see them all dead and mounted on his wall as trophies._

 _The evil ninja stared down at the young turtle, his scarred eye making the mutant back up, almost slipping off the ledge of the roof. The Shredder raised his gauntlet, two extremely sharp blades shooting out, and if the twisted man didn't have his kuro kabuto on, Leo was sure that his face would be twisted in a sick, sadistic smile on his face as he plunged the blades into his plastron. Leo screamed as the memory of the pain suddenly engulfed his memory, the nightmarish scene fading to black._

Back at the camp….

Leo's fearful screams pierced the quiet night, wakening the castaways as they frantically tried to find who was screaming. The mutant ninja didn't feel right as he coughed uncontrollably, spilling off the bench. The modern day ninja felt like his head was going to explode, making him nauseated and disoriented. He got up, with difficulty and uses the door to hoist himself on his feet. But he didn't stay on them very long; he fell over clutching his head as it continued to pound.

Groaning loudly, Leo saw through his blurry vision he saw that Gilligan was at the door accompanied by a man in a button downed shirt and brown khakis. His hand balled up, picking up a fistful of sand, and curling himself up in a tight ball before passing out as the pain continued to intensify. 

(Professor pov)

"Okay now hold that test tube steady Gilligan," the professor instructed as he dropped three drops of saltwater into the scientific instrument. The young first mate smiled with amazement as the saltwater reacted with the chemicals the brainiac had made. The mixture bubbled then turned different colors, turning blue, pink and orange.

"Whoa," the young first mate exclaimed, staring at it with childlike amazement. "That's so cool."

"Yes it is cool," the professor agreed taking the tube and pouring out the contents. Then he remembered something the skipper told him not too long ago. "The Skipper told me that you gave the creature something to eat?" Gilligan nodded, as he continued to look around the Professor's hut. "What did you give it?"

"Him," the young first mate said as he opened a textbook.

"I beg your pardon?" the professor asked confused.

"The creature's a him," Gilligan answered as he frowned. The words were probably too complicated for him to understand so he placed the book down and looked at the professor. "I gave him a medium sized lobster, a slice of pie and watermelon."

"And?"

"He ate it until the Skipper came along and scared him." The professor was silent as he tried to figure out how to get the creature out of the jail. He could use Gilligan, since the young man was so good with animals, but there was a danger of the creature attacking the young first mate. The scholar could let the creature go and follow it to its home but then the professor was faced with the possibility of the creature setting a trap.

Suddenly a scream interrupted the professor's train of thought and both the men ran out of the supply's hut and quickly ran towards the makeshift jail, only to see the creature groaning and curled up in pain. The creature soon went limp, so carefully to make sure the creature wasn't pulling any tricks on them, but when the scholar placed his hand on the strange creature's forehead he was surprised that it was burning.

"He has a fever," the professor said, as he and Gilligan picked up the creature and brought him to the supply hut. The two men set down the creature on a cot in the hut, with Venus looking in curiously. Her eyes suddenly got wide when he saw the turtle mutant that was being set on the table unconscious, sweating.

"What happened?" Venus asked, sounding so surprised and worried that it made the Professor do a double take. No one answered her, as they were too busy trying to find the herbs to bring down the fever.

"Blast I can't find any of the herbs!" The professor exclaimed as he rushed around, while Venus took a bowl full of water and started to dab the creature's forehead. "Gilligan and I will have to go find some more in order to bring his fever down. Come Gilligan." 

(Venus pov)

As the professor and the young first mate left the hut, Venus returned to trying to bring down Leo's fever. It was unmistakably high for the mutant ninja, and Venus knew that if she didn't get the fever down Leo wouldn't make it. Venus sat there, praying with all her might that Leo would make it out of this, surprised when her love opened his river blue eyes a crack.

"H-hey, h-honey," he said, his voice raw from screaming. "How…a-are you?"

"Shut up you crazy mutant," Venus joked as tears flowed from happiness and fear. "You need to stop giving Raph ideas." He just laughed before sinking into a coughing fit, which worried Venus to no end. The queen chocked back the tears that threatened to flow. After the fit had passed, Leo suddenly looked exhausted, which Venus noticed immediately.

"Please go back to sleep," she urged, stroking his head gently with the washcloth. "It's the only way your strength will return." The eldest male turtle nodded, his eyelids already closing.

"Stay with me?" he asked before falling asleep. Venus nodded although her friend and crush was already under the influence of the dream world.

"Always," and with that Venus made herself comfortable and stayed with Leo all night.

 **And with that I leave you on homage to THE HUNGER GAMES. I don't own Gilligan's Island or TMNT (2012) or any version and I certainly don't own THE HUNGER GAMES. Just to let ya'll know that I'll be taking a break from fanfiction writing for a few weeks to catch up on my studies and spend time with my family. See you later and happy New Year.**


	5. Part V

Part V

Venus woke up as soon as the Professor and Gilligan returned with the herbs. She didn't know what time it was but by the sounds of the crickets it was probably around midnight. Leo's fever was still pretty high but he was still alive. The queen rubbed her eyes drowsily as she removed herself from the table. The professor went straight to work in making the medicine for Leo. Gilligan noticed Venus's tired look so he lead her back to the girls' hut where Ginger and Mary Ann were waiting worried. An hour had passed and Venus had literally made a ditch where she was pacing.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Mary Ann asked. Venus didn't answer just continue to pace. The young queen suddenly stopped and shivered, feeling two pairs of eyes on her.

"Are you okay Venus?" Ginger asked. The two women just looked at her strangely as she shook it off and continued pacing. Venus still felt the other mutant's eyes on her so she excused herself and left the hut. Stealthily, the mutant in disguise made her way towards the edge of the jungle where Master Splinter and Raph were waiting.

"Where is Leonardo?" Splinter asked, his concern clear in her voice.

"Sick," Venus, answered, her voice whispered. "He must've had a reaction to the knock out gun. They have him under careful watch, so to sneak him out we need to be extra careful."

She stopped, hearing her name being called. It was Mary Ann. "Stay away from the camp during the day light hours. Do you still have your earpiece Raph?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Contact Donnie. Inform him that we are going to be needing a portal soon." She quickly dashed out of the brush and went back to the others, who looked at her with a questioning glance. After assuring them that everything was fine, Venus walked to a spare bed and lay down. Her eyes closed but the sleep was anything but restful as she tossed and turned in anxiety. Once there was a slight discoloration in the sky Venus was up and ready to leave. While everyone was still asleep, Venus silently went to the medical tent, where Leo was laying, his fever thankfully gone but he was still weak. Venus entered the hut and gently shook her love's shoulder.

"Leo," She whispered. His blue eyes fluttered open, causing Venus to smile. The blue masked turtle's forehead was still a bit damp from the fever but otherwise he was as cool as a cucumber.

"Hey," he greeted his voice slightly raspy. "How'd you sleep?"

"Not well as well as you slept I hope," Venus answered. "Listen I have a plan to get us outta here, but for it to work I need to know if you are up for a little sneaking around."

The smile that spread on his face told Venus everything she needed to know. After making sure that everyone was still asleep, she waved wildly in the direction of the trees, where Master Splinter and Raph were waiting for her signal. A blink of an eye later, they were beside Venus who ushered them into the hut. Taking a deep breath Venus looked at her family.

"Leonardo, how do you feel?" Splinter asked his eldest. Leo stiffly propped himself on his elbows as Splinter felt his forehead.

"Fine Sensei," the eldest turtle asked. "Just a little tired that's all."

"We'll have Donnie look at him when we get back," Venus suggested, helping Leo sit up. "Right now we need to get him to the lagoon. It'll be easier to get a portal started." They all froze when there was a sound of whistling suddenly met their ears. "Gilligan."

"What the shell is a Gilligan?" Raph whispered. Venus rolled her eyes as she helped Leo to his feet and placed him, Raph, and Splinter in a closet that just appeared out of nowhere, with a promise that she'll be right back and a warning to stay quiet. Venus slipped out the window, right as the first mate walked in and noticed the empty cot. He froze for a moment as that fact sunk in before he darted out of the hut, calling at for the professor and the skipper at the top of his lungs. The Queen of the Universe weaved her way back over to the others, where she gathered with them like she heard Gilligan. While the Professor and the Skipper were listening to Gilligan, Venus was trying to figure out how to get the others out of the camp.

"How about we put out a search?" Venus suggested after the first mate was done. If this place was as cheesy and easy to manipulate (she hated to do that but she had no choice) then they would take the bait. They would split off into twos and search the island for the "creature", giving Venus and her family enough time to get to the lagoon and escape. "We split up into twos and try to find the creature. That way we can have a better chance of finding…. it."

The Professor and the Skipper looked at each other before they agreed to do so. Mary Ann and Ginger were instructed to search on the northern side of the island, the Howells were instructed (after claiming they never took orders) to search on the southern side, the Skipper and Gilligan searched on the eastern side, and the Professor searched alone on the western side. Venus convinced the scholar that she would stay at watch the camp while they were away.

Once everyone was gone, Venus let her magic disguise go. She plopped down in the sand exhausted as her magic gathered at her core so it can replenish itself for the next time she needed it. After she gathered her usual strength, the young queen quickly made her way to the hut where the others were. She opened the closet and immediately the guys and Splinter spilled out on the ground.

"Guys!" Venus hissed while they groaned. "Keep it down. We maybe the only ones here but they are still close."

"Excuse me but were you the one in the closet?" Raph asked sarcastically. "No I don't think so!"

Venus sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Did you call Donnie?"

"Yeah, he's waiting for our signal."

"How do we signal him all the way here?!"

Splinter placed a hand on Venus's shoulder and she calmed down slightly. "We will find a way. Come let us head down to the lagoon."

Venus and Splinter helped Leo up and together they walked the blue masked turtle out of the hut. Before they left the camp, Splinter used his tail to get rid of the footprints left in the sand.

Raph went ahead of the three of them, making sure the coast was clear before Splinter, Venus and Leo ventured, with Splinter swiping the sand with his tail. The sun was almost in the middle of the sky when the mutants heard a conch horn blow. Venus gasped, shoving Leo into the bushes. She and Master Splinter followed suit while Raph took refuge in the treetops. The young queen had no idea why the conch horn was blown or who blew it but she suspected the castaways finished their search and found the camp deserted. Her heart was thumping in her chest as Gilligan rushed past them, his face as red as his shirt. He was running so fast that when he did a 180, he almost tripped over his own feet. Venus turned to her family; Master Splinter's ears were flattened against his head. The queen caught their eyes and gave them directions.

 _Get ready to move,_ she signaled. The rat master nodded tensing his muscles so that he could move fast. Gilligan decided that he couldn't find what he was looking for so he dashed off into the bushes. With a, "now" from Venus the group of mutants ran with all they had with in them and headed for the lagoon.

New York, Modern day…..

Donnie and Tanlena sat at the controls of the teleportation device, making sure that it was functioning perfectly. They had gone forty-eight hours straight and were currently going on seventy-two. Countless cups of coffee were drunk in order to stay awake to make sure the machine didn't malfunction and both mutants were at the edge of their fuse. And it didn't help that Amoly and Mikey came in every few hours, bringing them food and begging them to eat something.

Donnie was dozing while Tanlena was close behind him when a beep emanated from the machine. She jumped from her position in the chair and hunched over the machine, quickly doing a diagnostic that the two genius mutants have been doing a thousand times. Luckily there was nothing wrong with the machine. Apparently a call was coming through from the other side from Raph! The lavender turtle was so happy that she squealed which caused Donnie to jump and fall out of his chair.

"What is it?" Donnie asked, clearly disoriented. He saw his girlfriend hunched over the machine, her eyes wide and had a little panic. "Something wrong with the machine?"

"No," Tanlena exclaimed. "There's a message getting through! It's Raph!"

It took a moment for Donnie's brain to process what Tanlena had said. When it did finally process, he jumped back in his chair and swiveled it towards the screen.

"What does it say?" Donnie asked.

Tanlena's eyes scanned the screen as a coded message appeared, reading as fast as the message appeared on screen. The lavender turtle told her male counterpart that it said to have a portal ready as they were planning on being at the lagoon at two. It was an urgent sounding message that caused the two to get the machine powered up. Larota came in with breakfast sizzling but stopped when she saw the two others up and ready, the portal swirling weakly. The cherry red masked turtle was obviously surprised to see them up by the way her eyes blinked several times as if she couldn't believe they were up.

"What's going on?" she asked. The two geniuses didn't hear her as they were too busy trying to get the portal more juice. The second oldest of the female counterparts heard her sister mumble something about the fuel line and how they needed just a little more juice to get them home. Larota's bright green eyes widened, as she didn't need to ask whom they were talking about. Dropping the tray of food, she rushed into the other room, calling for Mikey and Amoly. The two youngest turtles quickly came from the kitchen, almost crashing into one another.

"Is everything alright?" Amoly asked worried.

"What's up dudette?" Mikey asked as well, equally worried.

Larota let an ear-splitting grin work its way onto her face as she grabbed both of their hands and pulled them into Donnie's lab where the portal was swirling a bit more powerfully. Two usual airheads pieced the facts together real quickly as they smiled just as largely as Larota as they figured out that the two brainiacs got the machine going again. They were going to get their family back!

Meanwhile, uncharted island, 1960….

The seven castaways were spread out all over the island looking for Venus and the creature. The professor hypothesized that the creature might've come back for Venus and kidnapped her. Not knowing the capabilities of the creature, the group of castaways immediately searched high and low for the girl and creature. The Skipper proposed that they split up but they decided against it since they had no idea how many creatures there were.

But Gilligan, just his luck, got separated from the group and ended up at the lagoon. He decided it was probably safe to stay there than to go gallivanting around the jungle with a creature on the loose. He was so busy weaving something out of palm fonds to notice the bushes rustling, and then they stopped. The first mate did notice someone gasp in shock. That's when he put down his work but froze when he looked up. There were three turtle creatures standing in front of him, including giant rat. One of the turtle creatures was the one that was the castaway's prisoner while the other two were completely new.

One was a light green color with glacier blue eyes and a light blue mask over her eyes. Attached to its shell was a long metal pole with a metal ball on it with a chain. Though Gilligan didn't want to look at its chest, it was so obvious a female, but you couldn't tell it just by looking at its face. The blue mask was tied down into a braid down its shell. The second one was a dark green with toxic green eyes and a fiery red mask over its eyes. On its belt it had large salad fork looking type weapons. It glared at Gilligan with such hatred it caused its eyes to glow even more and made Gilligan back up in fear. The last new creature was a giant brown rat, in a egg plant colored kimono. Skipper told his first mate that a kimono was a traditional robe that many wore, especially teachers or sensei's. The rat had a grey beard and a grey streak going down its chest. Its big brown rat ears were pulled back and it was baring its teeth, slightly growling.

The first mate could only just stand there looking at them with large frightening eyes. The one with the red mask took a step as if to attack him, but the female grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. Shaking her head, the red masked one took her place holding up the creature from the camp. Once they had switched places, the female stepped forward, going slow with her hands out as if Gilligan was an animal that was frightened. And if the young man was truthful with himself, he felt like an animal.

"Gilligan?" The female asked. Gilligan's eyes went wider when the voice of Venus came from the thing. The first mate took a step back, his shoes splashing into the lagoon. The creature's eyes stopped in her tracks, her blue eyes flickering from the water to the first mate.

"It's me Gilligan," the creature said again. Gilligan looked into her eyes and saw something familiar in those beautiful glacier blue eyes. Courage, strength, power and beauty. Only one person that had those gleam in those eyes and it was the person he met only yesterday.

"V-Venus?" The first mate asked, his voice shaking. The turtle creature smiled and relaxed, nodding as she walked back to the others. "What happened?"

Venus sighed. "Life I'm afraid. Gilligan, this is my father, Hamato Yoshi-"

"However, I am known as Splinter to my children." The rat spoke, his voice deep and velvety.

"Your children," Gilligan breathed.

"And my two brothers," Venus continued, "Raphael," she gestured to the turtle creature with the red mask. "And Leonardo." She gestured to the turtle who was held up by both Raphael and the rat.

The sun was nearly gone when Venus was finished telling her story, how she and her estranged family met and how she became the queen of the very universe itself. Gilligan felt himself want to bow deeply at the waist but Venus didn't seem like the person to do that to. She continued to say how she and her family were from the future and at this Gilligan felt himself want to know more but it was at this moment that the lagoon started to bubble and glow an eerie green. It then started to swirl like water in a bathtub when you unplug the drain. The mutants stood up and stared at the water smiling slightly. Queen Venus turned to Gilligan and bobbed her head slightly.

"It has been an honor and a privilege to meet you Gilligan," Venus said. The four mutants stepped up to the water. One by one they entered the swirling lagoon, but Gilligan had a question.

"Wait!" Gilligan called back right, as Venus was about to step into the waters. The queen turned and looked at the young man. "Since you're from the future…. do you know if we get rescued?"

Venus smiled slightly. Walking out of the surf she walked towards the first mate, her turtle form fading into her human form, right as the other castaways came into view. Venus stroked Gilligan's cheek, her human façade fading into her turtle form.

"I will be sure of it," she answered before walking back to the lagoon. With a three-fingered mock salute; Queen Venus de Milo did a corkscrew twist into the lagoon. Once she was gone, the lagoon returned to its normal wateriness. The castaways all gathered at the edge of the lagoon, with eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

"Gilligan what just happened?" the Skipper asked, breaking the silence. He dropped his hatchet, almost hcopping his foot off.

The first mate just shrugged and walked off leaving six still very confused people.

Modern day, Centure of the Universe, Six months later….

Venus was in the Portal Room, shifting through the different dimensions and time periods, searching for the island with seven stranded castaways. She had promised Gilligan that she would get them off the island but since the machine exploded once Venus was on the other side of the portal, Donnie couldn't get the coordinates. So the Queen had to search on her free time, which was very little these days.

Finally she came across the island home for the seven castaways. They were older and more mature then when they first met Venus. Using her magic, Venus created an orb of blue energy, speaking into it before sending it into the portal. The blue orb spread out into the time. The orb of energy would spread out, finding the closest ship or plane and relay Venus's message: that there seven people stranded on an island at the coordinates. The portal blurred temporarily before clearing up. Venus smiled at the scene playing in front of her. The castaways were waving at a crowd of people who screamed and shouted happily at their return, with photographer taking their picture. A cameraman approached Gilligan with a microphone and asked him a question. With a snap of her finger, sound was added and Venus manipulated the man to ask it again.

 _"Who do you think told that naval ship about you seven?"_

Venus smiled at the first mate's answer. _"Well I think it was a girl we met about a year ago but I don't remember her name."_

The little glint in his eyes told Venus he remembered all of it. Sighing Venus wiped her hands over the portal, shutting it down effectively. The young queen stared at the portal a little longer before walking out, shutting and closing the door behind her. Her human façade faded and in its place her true form returned. She had a meeting with the Chinese God of War, regarding a feud between him and his sister. It was going to be another long day.


End file.
